


Bill Who?

by kekemapa (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is kinda a jerk, Bill is trying, Enemies to Lovers, Human bill, Multi, Tattooed Dipper, bill trying to flirt with dipper, dipper will forever be a nerd, mabel pines is queen, pacifica and her tease dipper a lot, she’s a good sister, tagging is fun, the stans are protective, there are more characters i didn’t add in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kekemapa
Summary: The Pine twins had been living in Gravity Falls for who knows when, but after the events with Bill Cipher and Weirdmageddon, they grew closer to the town, so why not just live in it?Time passed. The past had scorched everyone’s minds, but they moved on. Mabel had a relationship, and is doing a good job being a fashion designer. On the other hand, Dipper has to deal with the very demon that almost killed his family and friends. Why is he even still alive?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Bill Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a good idea so here it is! This is my first tome writing on here so I hope you enjoy :).

It was morning. The sun shines through the window’s shack as the morning birds chirped their song outside. The rays lightly hit the brunet’s face. He groaned and turned around, drifting back to sleep before he heard loud foot steps coming from outside. The door slammed open, and there was Mabel, standing there in all her glory. She happily skipped to her brother, shaking him to wake him up, which he did, but very grumpily. “Come on Dip-Dop! Wake up! You need to eat breakfast, along side with my signature line of Mabel Juice!” She basically screamed in his ear.

Dipper raises his hand and pushed the girl away, which he could not because of his skinny noodle arms. “Nooo...just, five more minutes...” He whispered loudly enough for Mabel to hear. He turned away from her and surrounded a pillow around his head. 

“That’s what you said last time. You should really go to bed more early Bro-Bro. You have massive eye bags.” She walks towards the door. Dipper nodded slightly as he fell into a deep sleep, only to be waken up by pots and pans banging against each other. “Buuut that doesn’t change the fact that you have to wake up!” 

“Okay! Okay! Fine, i’m awake! Now leave my room!” He screamed, pointing his finger towards the exit of the room. The twin responds with a loud and hearty laugh as she walks outside, giving a sly look to her brother. Dipper would literally slap the living happiness if she would ever come into his room like that again (not like he could though). He would go back to sleep, but knowing his sister, she would do her wake up call, which to say was very effective and irritating.

He went down stairs slowly, going down in his boxers and kind of pastel red t-shirt. He didn’t care, it was his family looking at him anyways so what’s the point dressing up fancy. Though, he did not expect a Northwest to be sitting down at the kitchen table. “My, my, Dipper! I thought you were a briefs kind of person! I guess you don’t want to want anyone to see your womanly curves!” She covers her mouth in ‘awe.’ She knew what she was doing. 

“P-Pacifica! What are you doing here!” He fumed. Why the hell was she even in here, especially commenting about what kind of underwear he wears or not. He blushes red as he tries to cover himself with his hands, and it failed. “Well, it’s only fair for a girlfri—fiancée to visit once in a while.” She teases while drinking her tea slowly, not wanting to splatter herself with her confined laughter. Dipper grumbled as he went inside the kitchen to make himself coffee and one slice of bread.

“Dude, are you just going to eat that? You could always have your sister-in-law cook for you?” Mabel popped up from behind him, earning a high pitches shriek from the boy. He glared at her with daggers as she shrugs to go sit next to her fiancée, giving her loving kisses on the cheek. “Leave me alonee! I get it! I’m single, and you’re not! I’m going to the woods for a little bit, i’ll be back.” He says as he shoves down the tasteless bread down his throat, all while chugging the coffee. 

“Dipper, you’ve been going into that first since you were a kid, and you come back with scratches and cuts everywhere. You need to take care of yourself more.” This time, Pacifica sounded worried. Yeah, he did come back with scratches, bruises, maybe more, but that was the branches and the bushes and rocks! It’s not like a creature caused it. “Don’t worry! You know it’s all the trees and stuff. Plus, if there was a big bad monster coming after me, then i’d probably know it’s weakness already and beat it up!” 

Mabel spitted out her Mabel juice, choking on it while spitting everywhere while Pacifica splattered her tea everywhere, which she had not intended to do. If it wasn’t for Dipper saying that, then this would never happen. Mabel was rolling on the ground while cackling like a witch, wheezing at the words her brother just said. “S-Seriously Dipper- Ahah! You can barely hurt a fly!” She said in between her laughter. On the other hand, Pacifica was laughing (or chuckling) to herself, holding the tea cup close to her mouth. Though, just because she was laughing quietly doesn’t mean that she didn’t find it any less funny than Mabel.

Dipper quickly spat out incoherent words as he walked out of the shack, slamming the door on them, hearing the laughter from the outside. He continued strutting his way down to the forest, upset. As he walks through the calm and quiet forest, still in his boxers and t-shirt (which he would’ve gone back to get more clothes but didn’t want to because they would laugh at him again for forgetting), he passed gnomes and bits of height-altering crystals, nothing to major. He smiled to himself as he remembers the time where they both got shrunk by the crystals. Fun, but terrifying times.

As he walked more deeper and deeper through the forest, he felt himself get colder, and cuts forming on the side of his arms and legs. The forest turned darker and darker as his destination was near. He wished he could’ve brought a flashlight, or maybe even his phone. Oh! His phone! He should’ve brought his phone. He grumbled to himself as he releases he has no way of contacting anyone if he was lost. “Stupid Mabel. Stupid Pacifica. I can fight. They haven’t seen me in action yet.” He whispered angrily to himself as he warms himself up more. He still had the habit of talking to himself when he was angry. It want a bad thing, but other’s find it cute, and it was definitely not towards him (it’s cute end of story).

The trees started to clear up, showing clearance in the forests, sprinkled with lightly colored glitter, or to say, pixie dust. He took a seat at one of the most comfortable spots in the area, laying his head against the soft ground. The area was usually flooded with Pixies and Fairies, mostly fighting with each other, but without them, it was very beautiful, and a good relaxation spot, especially to get away from annoying siblings. 

The sun was perfectly aligned with the trees, giving perfect shading and temperature around the area. She really like it here, he could just stay there all day. Maybe even take a little nap? A little one wouldn’t hurt. And there’s no dangerous beasts that live around the area so what’s the harm of doing it? If he’s late, then he could just say he went to Greasy’s before going home. Yeah. He could say that. 

He settled down into a good sleeping position before letting himself being consumed by sleep. It was a bit hard because of how naked he felt and the cup of coffee he throated. But, since his body never got sleep in like, days, then it was easy to fall himself into unconsciousness.

It was a little nap. Nothing could go wrong, right?

...  
....  
.....

Dipper yawned as his eyes open slowly to the sun. Everything was blurry, it looked like everything got its color sucked out of it, so he decided to stand up, and stretch himself out. He cursed himself as he felt aching all over his body, he really shouldn’t have slept in that position. As his eyes start to clear up, it showed everything in a black to white tone. His eyes were definitely not playing tricks on him. He knew this place very well. It was the Mindscape. But he also knew Bill was dead, so it was obviously a dream, another dream from long time ago. So he knew he could talk shit all he want. 

“Hello? I know this is a dream! Wake up me!” He shouted. It felt very...real...but that was the effects of lucid dreaming, right (if he even was lucid dreaming)? He wondered around for a bit, smirking to himself happily. He’s glad to remember these memories, so he can proudly talk back to fake Bill. It’s not like he could do anything to him. He’s fake and he’s dead. The way he stated it was rude, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Pinetree, the stupid brat that so called killed me!” A triangle emerged from thin air. This was stupid. Dipper knew it was a dream. He’s not dumb enough to fall for this. The triangle demon gave him a wink. At least...it looked like it wink? He didn’t know, there was one eye. “Dude, shut your non existent mouth up and get the hell out of here, i’m trying to wake up...!” He said with a bit of confidence at the end. He smiles widely at himself, he always wanted to say something courages to his childhood enemy like that. 

Like usual, the fake Bill would always walk out of the dream, sadly looking away and defeated. It was not the case this time. “Oh? You think this is a dream? You think it’s fake? Why don’t you TAKE A CLOSER LOOK?” The demon enlarged as his words turned into a yell. It honestly frightened the boy a little bit, but he knew it was not real. It couldn’t be. It was just...a change up in the story line. “Pshh, I would, but I don’t want to.” He said, trying to think of laser beams out of his eyes. It was a thing he would always do, and it was fun. The thing was, he couldn’t. It didn’t come out of his eyes. “Hahaha....” He chuckled as he thought of what to do now. 

He scratches his neck nervously while thinking heavily to himself. ‘What the hell just happened? I thought this was just a dream? I-It is. It’s just another change in the story line. Yeah.’ Dipper glances up at the confused demon, smiling awkwardly at him. “So...uhh...when do you get scared and run away?” It was a stupid question, one to be asking himself to, but it was whatever, it was his dream anyways. 

“Kid, do you really think this is a dream? Well, let me tell you something,” the demon said while snapping his fingers, making Dipper float right towards him, into his arm. “I’m definitely real! I wasn’t killed, you just banished me. And that’s why i’m here to make a deal with you.” He said while ‘booping’ him in the nose, making Dipper struggle against his hold. Just the second Dipper looked down, he instantly stopped moving. It was a long drop, and he does not like falling off high places. He unconsciously wraps his arms around the triangle, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Pinetree. It’s time to get off, you’re annoying me.” The demon said, floating to the ground letting Dipper jump off his arm. If Dipper wasn’t hallucinating in his dream, then he would’ve swore he saw pink on the demon. He fixes himself up as he clears out his throat. “I-If you’re real, then why come to me? Plus, why would I ever make a fe–deal with you?” He fumbled. All his courages self faded away. He knew now that he was actually dealing with the real Bill Cipher, but he wondered what the demon even wanted with him. Maybe he should’ve listened to Pacifica. To be more careful.

“I never thought you would be a boxers type of guy, i’d prefer you in briefs though.” Bill pointed to his boxers. Dipper flushed up immediately upon hearing, covering himself up once again from those heady eyes. “Why are you even out in the woods with no pants on? And my, my, you grew up fast.” He smirked as he looked him up and down. It was creepy to have a trillion year old demon staring at him like that. “Hurry up and answer my question and stop talking about what i’m wearing!” He huffed. He absolutely did not want a repeat of the morning, especially the same words coming out of a enemy he despises.

Bill chuckles, wiping a fake tear dripping down his big, singular eye. “You interest me! And I like you a lot kid! Sooo, let’s say you make me a human vessel and in return, I can be your friend, deal? No loopholes included!” He extended his hand out, blue flame igniting from his skinny dark arm. Dipper just got more confused by the second. First of all, how was the guy alive? Second, why the need of a human vessel when you got this Dorito body? Third, a friend? Like seriously, what? That was not equal bargain. “A friend? Seriously Bill? And what makes you think i’m going to say yes?” 

The demon was getting fed up, and the boy could tell. He was turning red (or was it pink?), and he could just tell that he was getting embarrassed, which was not normal, but it was amusing. “Y’know, I could always use your family against you, but I decided to be nice and make a deal with your puny, mortal existence. Now, is that a deal or not?” Now, the Bill Cipher was threatening his family just to make a deal. Dipper would say no, but his family was on the line, and he was definitely not going to put their lives just for a quick word of ‘deal.’ 

He sighed deeply as he sticked his hand out towards him, glaring at his single eye. “You better keep your word Cipher.” He mumbled. The demon shakes the hand up and down and immediately smiled, it showed in his eyes that he smiled. “Pleasure doing business with you Pinetree. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, byeee” And as quick as a blink, Bill Cipher disappeared into the air. Moments later, Dipper actually woke up, like really.

The color was back in everything, but the only difference was it that it was close to night. He basically just spent most of the day sleeping and talking to a demon, one that was still alive too. “What the hell did I just get myself into?” Dipper rubbed his temples. He was definitely going to tell Mabel and Great-Uncle Ford what just happened. He couldn’t keep it a secret, even if he wanted to. He ran and ran, quickly making it back to the shack before nightfall. He slammed the door open, just to see Mabel, Pacifica, and his two Great Uncles sitting on the on the sofa watching a movie. 

“What’s the rush kiddo? Was it a magical beast?” His Great Uncle Stan, or for short, Grunkle Stan ooed, earning laughs from the other three. Yup, he was never going to tell him, he changed his mind. He let out a tiny complaint before going upstairs until he was stopped by loud, obnoxious talking by his sister. “Dipper, did you really go outside with those boxers on?” She yelled from below. As he took a moment to register what she just said, remembering that those were the only clothes he wore outside, he stepped down the stairs, yelling, “Shut up!” 

A series of laughter was heard from downstairs, not like he cared. He slammed the door to his room, rethinking if he should tell them or not. He really should, but he didn’t want to worry them. They already moved past the Weirdmageddon, so what’s the point of them going through it again? Plus, this was his problem, not theirs. He just had to suck it up, and do it alone. He did love his family, even though they were a bunch of annoying people, he still loved them. 

He yawned, feeling his stomach grumble because of how hungry it was. He shrugged it off, leaving it be and went to the washroom to wash his hands before he ate. He wasn’t expecting unique tattoos throughout his arm though. All his cuts and bruises were gone too! Did Bill do this? As the thought came up to his mind, he quickly put his arm under the faucet and scrubbed it vigorously with soap. Surprise, surprise! It didn’t wash off. Now, he was stuck with a tattoo Bill gave him, and now it will be harder to hide from his family. 

He did have to say though, the tattoos made him look better, or maybe it was the eye bags gone from the sleep deprivation, who knows? But it did look could. The only disturbing thing was the triangle that represent Bill, right at his elbow, being surrounded by circles and lines, curving and rotating.He grumbled as he grabs a shirt and puts it on. He was not going to wear t-shirts anymore, that’s for sure. There were a lot of things he wasn’t going to do from now on. For now, he was going to eat, and act like nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE I LITERALLY GOT MOST OF THE WORK DELETED AND I HAD TO REATART IT SO THE EARLT READERS THAT SAW THE STUPID CUT OUT OF THE STORY ISN THERE. But I updated it so yay!


End file.
